


Just One Kiss || HyunNori

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsy Kanemoto Yoshinori, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Mahiro, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Yoshinori just wants one kiss from his Hyunsuk hyung, is that too much too ask?
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Just One Kiss || HyunNori

**Author's Note:**

> Love Mahiro and everything, but my man Yoshi needs someone who's here, so I decided to ship him with Hyunsuk, you're welcome 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and anticipate Treasure's upcoming debut (FINALLYYYY) with me! Leave comments and kudos if you like, I'd appreciate it. (sorry if there are mistakes)
> 
> Follow me if you want: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Yoshinori is trying his best, he really is. But it's like the universe doesn't want him to ever kiss his Hyunsuk hyung. He wants to, God, he _really_ wants to. But every time something comes up. 

Well, now, Yoshinori has come up with the best plan to get him alone and isolated so they can finally share their first kiss together. He hasn't had another boyfriend and he's damned if he won't allow himself to move on because of Mahiro and how things were left when he went back to Japan. 

It's not like he's still hung up on his ex, no, he's glad and sad about the break up. As friends, it was the best kind of relationship for them, but when they got together, things got toxic very quickly and it was clear to Yoshi that things were going to work out the way they intended when they confessed to each. 

The mere thought of it makes a small part of his heart ache, but he shakes his head and runs through the plan in his head again to make sure that he has it right. This kiss is going to _happen_. 

There's something about Hyunsuk, Hyunsuk makes him happy. His smile made of sunshine, dripping with the golden rays of the sun and beautifully intense warmth surrounding him. His cute crescent eyes that crinkle at the corner with genuine adoration. The way he looks at Yoshi fondly whenever they're together, like he cured cancer and solved all of the world's starvation problems. 

It's why he fell for Hyunsuk so quickly. 

Hyunsuk doesn't know this of course, honestly, it's too early in their relationship for Yoshi to admit that he's in love, but he's always been one to fall quickly for people. He's that person and he knows it. 

They're supposed to meet up in the park at their bench - it's not really their bench, but that's where they met and where they ended up at at the end of their multitude of dates - in an five minutes, and Yoshi can't help but notice that he's at least a ten minute walk away from the park in general.

He get's to his feet and grabs along the two cups of iced americano that he ordered for himself and his hyung. Sweeping the hair out of his eyes, he quickens his pace to a fast walk because he doesn't think he's able to run with two cups of ice coffee. He'd probably end up on the floor if he did that. 

He makes it to the park quicker than anticipated so he's at the bench and sitting down in a punctual manner. Hyunsuk isn't here so he adjusts and takes a moment to look around and take in the surrounding nature. 

It's a secluded area in the park that not a lot of people come too, that's why their bench is always pretty much open. It's nice, serene, calm, peaceful, quiet. It's away from the busy life bustling around the streets of Seoul and the vibe always brings a bit of happiness. 

The trees swish carefully with a gentle breeze while the pollen dances on the wind as it carried off from the flowers. Grass sways side to side until the breeze dies down, the green vibrant and blending in among all the plants. Big bushes line the edge of the walk way, like a protector of the grass, only those must trust can step foot upon the sacred grass beyond the wall of plants. 

The park is like a mini kingdom of it's own, one that's treated with cared by none other than Mother Nature herself. Yoshi thinks it's one of the most gorgeous scenes he's ever witnessed. 

"Yoshi!" Yoshinori turns his head and his lips break out into a smile as he sees Hyunsuk. He's dressed stylishly as expected and a wearing a bucket hat on his head, which Yoshi thinks is utterly adorable on him, especially with the way his eyes crinkle underneath. 

"Hey, hyung." He stands up excitedly and greets his hyung, holding out the coffee for him. "I-I bought this for you." He manages to stutter out, though not purposely. 

Hyunsuk looks at the drink with surprise, but smiles gratefully and takes it from his hand, making sure to brush their finger tips together. "Thanks, Nori." 

Butterflies flare and attach his chest, the pressure building a lump of nerves in his throat at the nickname. "Of course." He sits down and Hyunsuk follows suit, the two sitting together. 

"How was your day?" Yoshi asks Hyunsuk. 

Hyunsuk shrugs. "It was alright. Had some classes to get through, but all in all wasn't too bad. You?" 

Yoshinori is about to explain his day when Hyunsuk chooses that exact moment to take a sip of his drink. Yoshi can't help but follow the movement of his mouth and stare at it intensely, forgetting about answering the question directed back at him. Once Hyunsuk pulls the straw out of his mouth and swallows, all seemingly in slow motion, does Yoshi take action. 

Screw the plan, it's now or freaking never. Yoshinori leans forward in an attempt to swoop down skillfully and claim Hyunsuk's pink lips. However, he is quick to realize that maybe he should've paid more attention to how they were positioned because the moment he shifts his head to catch his lips, he knocks their heads together. Hard. 

A splitting pain is sent through Yoshi's head and he cries out, turning away and pressing a hand to his forehead. Hyunsuk lets out a noise of his own, but is quick to resume composure, only wincing a couple times.

Despite the pain, he looks at Yoshinori and stands up to check his wound, just like the caring boy Yoshi know's he is. "Are you okay, Nori?" 

Yoshi wants to reply but the pain and embarrassment twist his tongue. His cheeks glow red and he can't get past the pain in his forehead. So he doesn't reply, just sits there and wallows in his own self pity. 

"Here, let me see." Hyunsuk takes the initiative and moves Yoshi's hand away from the painful spot, inspecting the nasty red spot that would most likely bruise. "What was that all about, norinori?" 

"I-I..." Yoshi sighs harshly and closes his eyes to get past the embarassment so he can tell his hyung the truth, like he deserves. "I was going to kiss you?" He doesn't mean to phrase it like that but he does. 

Hyunsuk laughs at him, but leans down and presses a tender kiss to his forehead before cupping Yoshi's face and tilting it up. Yoshi's pouting up at him, but Hyunsuk just smiles and leans down, pressing their lips in the most gentle, most beautiful kiss Yoshinori's ever endured. 

"Like that?" Hyunsuk asks, smiling so pretty at him. 

Yoshi opens his eyes and looks over Hyunsuk's face. There's a big red spot that matches Yoshinori's perfectly, but Hyunsuk is still gorgeous, spot or not. He breaths out his next words, dazed, "Yeah, just like that." 


End file.
